My Daughter
by quarentine
Summary: JD and Perry are in an established relationship, living with Sammy, Jack, and Jennifer Dyllan. They are now all teens, can Perry handle it?
1. Park

There she was, across the park, flicking her shiny brown hair out of her face. How dare she! She was laughing now, tossing he head back. Must have been some joke. I'm glad she thinks this is funny because I sure as hell don't! There, across standing across from her is the object of my death-glare.

He's around seventeen years old: brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and toned body. And there she is: seventeen years old, her mother's brown hair and height. He does a once over of her body with his eyes. I can't help the growl that escapes my clenched teeth. He is **so** not checking out **my** daughter. He really does have a death wish, doesn't he? As my eyes refocus after my bout of rage I see him slip his hand over Jennifer's as they continue walking down the path. Stupid, stupid kid doesn't know what he is getting himself into. I've got to get out of here before I choke him with his own digestive tract.

-------

Perry slams the front door, loud enough to damage my hearing.

"Newbie! We need to talk!" Oh god, what did I do: I spilled soda on the couch, I left "The Lion King" in the DVD player, I talk to much, I daydream to much. None of hose things would make him **this** mad though. Oh well, maybe it's best to just face the music.

"Perry?" I go to the living room to meet him.

"Jennifer… J-Jennifer was… park- at the park," he stammers this out, and my heart races. Is she hurt? I struggle to maintain my composure.

"Come sit." I lead him to the couch and he sits obediently. That's odd…

"Jennifer was a the park with some guy. He was checking her out and she seemed really in to him, too. She was laughing at something he said." It is so cute that he is this overprotective of his daughter. He seems so distraught at the idea of Jennifer having a boyfriend.

" Per, it's OK," I reassure him. "Why does it stress you out so much?" I try to soothe him, but he takes it the wrong way.

"So you're fine and dandy with some guy eyeing up **our** daughter. My god, Fiona, I thought you actually cared about Jennifer enough to want to protect her from some teenage precocious hottie who is making the moves on her!" He is in full-blown rant mode now, but I have to go in, for Jennifer's sake.

"Hon, is it really that big of a deal? I mean, it is a natural stage for her to go through. It is not going to be bad for her. You should trust her, she's smart, and won't do anything stupid. She does have the great Perry Cox as her father, right?" I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood by stroking his ego. It is only half hearted though, because I still can't believe I'm advocating for my daughter's boyfriend. I don't think I've got the whole medaling dad part down yet.

"I guess so, but still…" He honestly shouldn't torture himself about this so much. I need to reassure him more.

"Besides," I say, from my spot curled up beside him, playing with the hairs where has head and neck meet. "I'm sure you weren't without you experiences by her age. Shouldn't she have the same opportunity?"

" That is **so **not the way to reassure me." He growls. "I do **not **want her to be like I was, at least in that field."

"Oh?" I ask, " Were you that advanced?"

"No, but I don't want her even thinking about anything having to do with boys. I know I was…"


	2. Late Night Gossip

**Hi everyone-**

**Here is the next chapter. To anyone who is reading "Our Lives together" I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just having trouble thinking of another drabble. Please tell me any ideas or suggestions for either fic. THANK YOU!!!**

I am sitting up, late at night, flipping through channels and channels of boring sports shows: ESPN clips, hockey, and football highlights. None of it really holds my attention though, and not just because I am not interested in sports; I have other things on my mind. Namely, Jennifer.

Perry spent the rest of the evening rehashing what he witnessed in the park. I talked him down some, but he still seemed anxious about the guy. I was anxious too, but I needed to be the levelheaded one in our relationship for once. That's what got me here: sitting on the (frankly uncomfortable) couch, at ten at night. Honestly ten isn't that late, but it is when you have a shift at five the next morning. I have to force myself to stay awake. The worst part of this situation was what I was staying up for: Jennifer had to come home from wherever she was with that guy soon. It's actually a good thing that I am waiting up for her, not Perry. One of us needs to talk to her, and if it were Perry the conversation would degenerate in to an argument. No one needed a Jennifer-Perry argument. She had apparently inherited her father's wit and ranting abilities. That makes Perry proud most of the time, except when it is turned against him.

The door opens and I see Jennifer's shadow sneak in from across the dark room. She obviously thinks Perry and I have gone to bed, and that she is in the clear. I clear my throat to make my presence known, and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

/Jennifer jumps out of her skin. Her red muscles and organs flying in every direction. Her blood is pouring out when I notice that it is not real blood, but red confetti. Glancing around I see that her organs are actually candies. /

"Piñata Jennifer" I mumble. Snap out of it JDizzle, it's time to get your parenting skills on! I flick the light on so that can see her clearly.

"Dad?" She asks, slightly dumbfounded.

" Who else would it be?" I ask, and she sits next to me on the couch. She probably thinks she's in for it. Poor kid.

"Perry." She points out the obvious.

"Right…" I deadpan. "Be glad it isn't."

"What? Why?" She asks, playing dumb. I feel bad for her, I know what it is like to be on the receiving end of Perry's anger, and I grimace.

"He saw you at the park today." I explain, realization seeps in to her expression, followed by horror. "He came home really upset, and told me that he saw you with some guy that seemed to like you."

"Yeah…" She is cowering a little under my gaze. I can't believe I'm coming off as a hard ass. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little proud. It is so rare that I instill fear in anyone. Especially a Cox. But, Perry is enough of an over protective dad for the both of us. What she really needs is someone to support her and gossip with her.

"Jennifer, relax, I'm not mad." She settles in to the couch, visibly relieved. I also lean back and relax. "Perry is though. I'd be careful around him for a while if I were you."

"Thanks." She smiles. "Hey, you want to hear about my day?" She must remember how much I love gossip, reliving romance, and living vicariously through my children. All I have to do is grin as a reply. "Well, his name is Noah, and I met him at Jack's track meet last weekend. He's a runner, and was up for sprinting right after Jack. I was watching Jack run when he came up to me and asked me out for coffee. I guess we really ht it off, because he invited me to the park for a second date."

"Is he one of Jack's friends?" I ask, if he is this might become even more drama filled.

"Yeah." She is oblivious in a completely innocent and charming way that reminds me of when she was little, and make s me forget for a minute that she is a seventeen year old girl having boy troubles.

"Be careful…" I warn.

"It's fine. What could go wrong?" She has NO idea, does she? With Perry already disapproving, and Jack's friendship a stake sooooo much could go wrong. I'm sure Jack won't like the idea of his friend and sister together. Sammy will be cool, but only because he worships Jennifer.

"Be careful…" I repeat. Nothing more is said of the possible complications of her new relationship, and we continue on with the conversation, because I know that she needs me even more now, at the prospect of a lack of support from he dad and brother. My stomach churns.

**Much drama will come soon. I can't wait, this should be exciting….**

**Review?**


End file.
